


Interruption

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Lumiere distracts her from work.





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Beauty and the Beast' nor am I profiting off this.

Babette shrieks, curling her arms tighter around his waist. Lumiere has the same laugh with mostly the same body, though his warm, waxy texture is gone. He is still lean and limber. 

Unashamed of pulling her into hallways or between bookshelves. Babette puts her feather duster between them, ignoring his small groan. 

"Cogsworth asked I clean," she drops the duster for a brief peck. "You must let me work." 

"Oh, we mustn't upset the overgrown pocket watch," he chuckles, kissing her again. "You will come to my bedroom tonight then?" 

"Will I be burnt by you?" 

"I only make promises of pleasure, cherie."


End file.
